


A Shattered Heart

by alexloveswinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean cheats, Dean is a dick, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, I'll add more if I need to, Jealous Dean, Multiple Endings, Reader is sad, Sadness, Sam is a Sweetheart, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexloveswinchesters/pseuds/alexloveswinchesters
Summary: You'd Died For Dean Winchester, and this was the thanks you got: A shattered heart.





	1. Heart Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! its Alex! hope you like this chapter, its just something that I'm playing with. Comment what you think

You were heartbroken, and Everything in your life was _wrong._ You'd lost your parents in a demon fire than John Winchester had saved you from when you were 6 years old. You'd grown up with Dean and Sam Winchester, and had died for both of them, died with them, or died because of them. You'd been to heaven, hell, and back for and with the Winchesters. You'd fallen in love with Dean and hooked up with him in the Impala while Sam did research in the motel, wondering what could be taking so damn long to get everything you'd needed to kill the son of a bitch you'd been hunting for the last week. You'd died for Dean Winchester, and this was the thanks you'd gotten: A broken heart.

Dean and you had been dating for 3 years now. You'd lived with him and Sam for 25 years. Now was when he chose to do this?

_\--Yesterday--_

_You went back to the bunker after a long hunt and of course, Dean wanted a drink. Problem was, there was nothing to drink because Dean, you, and Sam had drank it all the stressful week before. So, Dean went out to a bar. You and Sam were too tired to  go, so Dean went on his own. You'd taken a 30 minute nap, and were refreshed. You put on the sexiest thing you could sum up, and decided to surprise Dean at the bar._

_Unfortunately, you were the one who was surprised when you saw a blondie all over your boyfriend.  At first you thought that Dean was going to push her off his lap, or tell her he had someone. Instead, you were even more shocked to see him, not more than 20 seconds later, locking lips with the bleach haired slut. Tears welled up in your eyes. That was supposed to be you straddling the eldest Winchester's lap. You kissing him with his hand exploring your torso. But it wasn't. It was just a bleach blonde whore who probably fucked more guys than you could count on your fingers **and** toes. Why hadn't he seen you yet? You turned at least 10 heads when you'd walked through that door. You were thinking about confronting him, telling him that what he was doing was douchey, shitty, and mean. You could feel the mascara rush down your face as you watched him shove his tongue down her throat as he groped her obviously surgically-enlarged breasts through her tight, crop top. You couldn't hear him over the music, but you saw the way his lips moved, and deciphered what he was saying. Something along the lines of, 'Do you want to get out of here?'_

_That was enough. You walked up to him, heels clacking against the bar floor, hands balled up in fists of hurt, jealousy, and pain. "Dean?" your voice came out shakier than you had anticipated, but he heard it, and turned his head. "H-how could you...?" was all you could manage before more tears spilt down your face and you ran out the back door, sobbing uncontrollably. You got in the car and raced back to the bunker. You burst open through the front door and slammed it behind you, doing the best you could at wiping the mascara off your tear stained face. Sam was sitting at the table, reading._

_"Y/N?" he said, standing up before he let you fall into his over-sized arms, and sob into his chest. "Woah, woah, what happened?" he asked when you pulled back._

_"D-dean... h-he," you sniffled. "He **cheated** on me!" you exclaimed. You cried, and cried until you fell limp in his arms, and he carried you to the bedroom you shared with Dean. _

 

_\--Later that night--_

You woke up in the bed you share with Dean, pillow stained with mascara and smudged eyeshadow. _'So much for sexy,'  you thought._ Then you realized what had happened earlier that night and what caused you to wake up: Sam screaming at Dean. 

"DEAN, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO Y/N?!"

"SAMMY, I TOLD YOU , I WASN'T THINKING!!"

"DON'T 'SAMMY' ME!"

Your heart shattered once more at the sound of Dean's voice. The voice that used to sooth you when you'd had a nightmare when you were little. The voice that you'd heard whisper sweet nothings and dirty thoughts. The same voice that was now trying to explain to Sam his pathetic excuses for being so close to screwing around with somebody else...

 

 


	2. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You move to one of Bobby's old safe houses because you couldn't stand leaving with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support! Here's chapter 2!

You wiped your eyes and hoisted yourself from your bed, walking into the room where you heard Sam and Dean yelling at each other. Just looking at the older Winchester and remembering earlier that night made you want to burst into tears all over again. You forced yourself to stay strong, though, not wanting to look weak. "Dean?" you said, and both the boy's heads turned.

Dean walked towards you and gave you a sad smile, "Sweet heart, I'm so sorry-"

You stopped him, "Why'd you do it, Dean?" against your will, tears flooded your eyes once more, and trickled down your face.

Dean's smile was gone, "I... I don't know..."

"WHY!?" you screamed. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND! A-am I not pretty enough? Am I not sexy enough for the great Dean Winchester?" you spat harshly. "Am I not smart enough? Hm? Or am I just not dumb enough, is that it? You want some stupid horny slut who will do anything just to get in your pants?" tears flowed freely, and Dean looked like he was about to cry as well. "What is it Dean?! I wanna know why I'm not good enough! Why I'm so awful, you had to go and get yourself another!"

A tear did trickle down his face, and he was clearly at a loss for words. "Never mind, Dean. I don't care. Just don't talk to me. We're done, it's over, I'm leaving," and with that, you stormed off to your room to gather anything that was yours.

You angrily shoved clothes into a large suitcase, and anything else that you owned into a duffel bag that you usually took when you went hunting. Sam came in your room and looked at you with sad eyes, "So you're really leaving... Where are you gonna go?" He asked.

"One of Bobby's old safe houses," you replied, putting your shampoo into your duffel bag and zipping it up.

"Oh, okay. I-I'm uh... I'm gonna miss you," Sam said.

"I'll visit you, duh!" you exclaimed, forcing a smile to your face.

"Can I visit you?"

"No shit, Sherlock," you rolled your eyes sarcastically trying to maintain what bit of joy you had left. You hugged the giant after grabbing your stuff. "Can you help me carry this to the car?" You asked, not realizing how much stuff you had and how heavy the suitcase would be. You and Sam hauled it outside and on the way, you heard Dean angrily shouting and breaking things. You chose to ignore it, and continue outside to put everything in your car.

"Thanks, Sam," you smiled. Sam had always been kind to you. Sam had always been a great friend. after any break up, somehow he knew how to mend your broken heart. You weren't sure he could fix a shattered one though. You hoped so.

"No problem," He gave you another one of his sad smiles. "Text me which safe house you decide on and I'll check on you tomorrow. If I cant though, I'll send Cas," he assured you.

"Okay, thanks," you returned the sad smile as you opened your car door and sped down the road. You were done with Dean Winchester you told yourself. And instead of dwelling on Dean, you decided to think of the happy idea of seeing Sam tomorrow. You smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the short chapter!


	3. The Wrong Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was supposed to see you the day after you moved out of the bunker, but you got the other Winchester instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post another chapter because chapter 2 was so short! Comment what you think!

The doorbell at the safe house you were staying in rang. You were expecting Sam, chocolates, and some stupid movie that you usually watched together after a bad break-up. You grabbed your gun, just in case it was an unwanted monster that had escaped one of your kills and was seeking vengeance...

You opened the door and saw the very last man you wanted to see: Dean Winchester. With some damn chocolate, and your favorite mother fucking chick-flick that you liked to watch with Sam. "The fuck are you doing here?" you questioned in a sassy, but dull voice.

"I, uh.. I thought I'd stop by and apologize for what a dick I was last night," Dean said, his voice still full of regret. He came in, not waiting for an invitation, just barging his sorry ass in.

"What makes you think I want you here?" You shot him a glare, and closed the door behind you. You had been expecting Sam, so you were in a simple crop top and boy shorts. You pulled your robe around your body, not wanting Dean to see you in your lack of clothing now that he wasn't your boyfriend.

"Just... hear me out, okay, Y/n?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"Fine..." you grumbled.

"What I did," he started, setting the ice cream and movie on the table that sat in front of the couch, "was awful, terrible, and I know I hurt your feelings. But is it really unforgiveable?" Dean approached you.

"Yes, Dean, yes it is. I thought I ended your shit last night, but apparently not. We're not eve, n together anymore, Dean," you felt tears prickle at your eyes, but you were completely determined not to cry at all.

"Baby, I love you. I always will, and I know you love me. I know it'll take a very long time, but if we can just move past this, I-"

"No, Dean. I can't trust you anymore. I don't know if I ever will be able to, _ever,"_ you insisted. "You should go," you said, looking down.

"Fine. If that's what you really want. Bye Y/N..." And he left, just like that. And you were broken again. Shattered once more. You laid in your new bed and cried, wondering if you had made the right decision to make him leave, wondering if you could've made it work, could've learned to trust him once more.

*******************

You woke up to the doorbell ringing once more, and splashed your tear-stained face with water before answering it. It was Sam, thank goodness. No more Dean. Once again you fell into the large mans arms, and he held you, comforted you, rubbed your back and smoothed down your hair with his big, strong hands. "D-Dean came by..." you said when you finally pulled away, reluctantly.

"What'd he say?" Sam said, coming into your new home.

"He tried to apologized, he asked me to forgive him, to take him back. He said..." you paused, looking down at your hands, "He said that he  loved me..."

"Do you love him?" Sam wondered, quirking an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know. I used to love him but now... after last night, after today, I just don't know!" you hugged him again, sniffling into his chest, and once again he patted your back, and told you everything was going to be okay. 

"I brought a movie," Sam grinned down at you. " _And_ chocolate."

You and Sam settled yourselves down on the couch after popping the DVD in the TV. You snuggled into Sam's side and he wrapped an arm around your shoulder.

Halfway through the movie, Sam started eating his Hershey's chocolate bar. You'd already eaten yours, but his looked _delicious._ "Can I have some?"

"Nope, you ate yours," He chuckled, biting into the chocolate. You bit onto the other end and before you realized what the fucking hell was going on, you were lady and the tramping it, right there on your living room couch. Your lips met in the center of the chocolate bar and your eyes fluttered closed. You were kissing Sam Winchester.


	4. Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I need your help

Hey everyone! First of all: Thank you so much for the support! It means the WORLD to me that people are actually reading and liking my writing<3 ^3^  
I would really appreciate if you would comment thoughts, and ideas/requests for the story. I don't want it to be sloppy and I also don't want it to be something that you don't like. Remember, no idea's a bad idea! Love you all! Thanks so much<3  
~Alex  
(I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow or Wednesday, so PLEASE have ideas/thoughts/requests in by then<3)

**This issue has now been resolved but I decided not to delete this chapter because it shows how much I value your opinions/Comments/Questions/ideas.**

**Thank you and love you all**

**~Alex**


	5. Mended (Ending 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending 1: Sam and reader go for it after a mind blowing kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG OMG I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO FRUGGIN SORRY I SAID I WAS GONNA POST LIKE A WEEK AGO!!!!!! I am so friggin sorry :'( forgive me?  
> Also I'm doing multiple endings because all of you had great ideas and I didn't wanna just pick one!! 2 alternate endings. This is the first one<3 Again, I'm so sorry!!  
> ~Alex

And then it hit you like a damn bus: The reason you hadn't been able to patch it up with Dean was because you loved another man: Sam Winchester. You'd wanted to be Sam's new girl, not Dean's. Sam was the sweetest, most amazing friend ever and you love him for that. 

You pulled away from the kiss you had just shared with Sam and smiled happily. "Sam... I think I... Love you," you admitted, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I think I love you too..." He gave you the sweetest smile before grabbing you into another kiss and he pulled you into his lap.  Before you even knew what was happening, you were wrapping your legs around Sam and he was standing up and heading in the direction of the bedroom.

You were dropped on the bed and as soon as you laid down on the mattress, Sam was on top of you kissing your neck and freeing himself of his shirt. Sam and Dean _alway_ walked around the bunker shirtless but every time you had to admire their beautiful abs. 

In a few minutes of kissing the two of you were naked, you were wet, and he was hard as fuck. "God, you are so beautiful..." He muttered. Your face heated up as soon as you fully realized you were naked in your bed with Sam. Before you even had the chance to be fully embarrassed, Sam was kissing and nipping at your neck and making his way down. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and you moaned softly. He kissed down your stomach and he made his way down until he had you writhering as he sucked your clit into his mouth. 

"Saaaam,"  you gasped as he continued his assult on your core. "Fuck, baby," you breathed out. He plunged his tongue into you and you were screaming his name. You came on his tongue, and he licked it all off of you.  As you recovered from a mind blowing orgasm, you didn't even realize Sam was rolling on a condom. He kissed you once more and slid into your needy heat. 

"Oh fuuuck," he moaned. He went deeper and slid almost all the way out before slamming himself right back in your tight hole. 

"Sam!" You exclaimed as he found his rhythm. Soon he was pumping in and out of you at a steady pace. The two of you were moaning, sweating messes, but you were loving every minute of it. He twisted and was hitting your g-spot hard and fast. You didn't last long after that and came squeezing around him, screaming his name. "Saaaaaam!" 

He followed soon after, with your own name on his lips. He rolled off of you and rolled off the condom, tossing it in the trash that sat next to your bed. For awhile you laid there with the giant, the only sound that fullness with room was the two of you breathing heavily, but you were content. 

\---------------

After awhile of laying there naked, Sam broke the silence, "Y/n, do you really love me?" 

"Yeah, I think I do Sam. I think I have for awhile..." You turned to smile at him. " You've always been so good to me, so sweet, so helpful. So caring... I really do love you," "I'm so glad to hear that," he chuckled. " As soon as I got the confidence to ask you out, Dean and you were already banging in the Impala and there went my chance... But now..." he trailed off. "So what now?" He wondered aloud.

"I kinda just wanna fall asleep in your arms," you flashed him a cheesey grin.

"Okay sweetheart," he gave you an equally cheesey smile and you snuggled up to him over sized chest, doing as you said you would, and falling asleep. Safe and sound. Sam had found a way to mend a shattered heart. 

 


	6. Back in his arms (Ending 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out why Dean really did what he did and go back to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEEEEASE READ THE END NOTES!!!!!

You were kissing Sam Winchester. And he was bitter. Sam Winchester tasted bitter. _'What the fuck?'_ you thought. Not lemon bitter, like bitch slap you for fun, bitter. When you pulled back, Sam had a wicked grin on his face. "Now I understand why Dean kept you so long..." Sam's voice came out deeper than usual, not the sweet soft voice you had grown to love, but a rough, deep, almost sad voice came out in its place. And there they were.

Two solid **_black_** eyes.

"The fuck?" you quirked an eyebrow, glaring at the thing you had thought was Sam. You made a move for the demon blade you kept hidden in your couch cushion.

"The name's Amarande. You fell asleep after Dean left, right? Well you never woke up," The demon smirked and your eyes went wide.

"A-am I _dead?"_ you questioned.

 "No you dumb fuck," the demon smirked, "you're asleep and I'm in your dreams..."

"What do you want?" 

"I'm here to tell you something Dean couldn't... I was the blonde at the bar. He made a deal with me to protect you forever. No harm shall come to you as long as I'm alive. No, he did not sell his soul. He sold a night with me and  he couldn't tell you or Sam who I' really was. It was part of the deal, I wanted to see you alls' reaction. Damn it was hilarious... But funs over, and now you know. It's time for you to wake up. Have fun, Y/N."

You were jerked out of your sleep suddenly, finding yourself in the safe house bedroom.

You had to see Dean.

You jumped out of the bed and threw on some clothes. 

Running out of the house, you hopped in the car and sped to the bunker. You still had your own key so you let yourself in, racing down the stairs. You heard Dean in his bedroom. Was he...crying? As you got closer, you could here the shitty 80's music, and sobbing. "Dean?" You asked quietly. He didn't hear you so you continued to walk the hall until you reached his bedroom.

"Y/n?" He made eye contact with you, beer in hand and clearly wasted.

"Oh, Dean I'm so sorry," you ran into the room, wrapping your arms around his neck. "T-the demon came to me and she told me everything and I'm so sorry I should have listened to you when you came over, I love you so much."

"She...She told you?" Dean mumbled.

"Mhm, and I'm so sorry baby," 

Dean just smashed his lips into yours and you tasted pure beer. Dean had been drinking all day. You pulled away quickly, "Baby, you're drunk...Let's do this later..." You insisted.

"Want you right now..." Deans lips connected with yours once again and you gave in, melting into him.

You let him carefully pick you up and place you on the bed. You felt wet tender kisses on your neck, little love bites here and there. He nipped your collar bones and sloppily kissed down to your chest until he got to your shirt. He lazily slipped it over your body and you raised your arms to make it easier for him. Once it was off, you quickly unhooked your bra and let Dean slide it off your body and throw it wherever he threw your shirt. 

You helped Dean wrestle off his shirt aswell and he tossed it. He took a moment to admire your breast before digging in.

Licking, sucking, nipping at your breasts, Dean was relentless. He sucked and fondled your nipples until they hardened.

You moaned as he engulfed one into the warmth of his mouth, licking and suckling on it. He did the same the the left one before making his way down to your stomach. He tugged your boots off hurriedly and pulled your jeans down roughly. He buried his face between your thighs and into the still cloth covered heat that dripped,  _begging_ for attention from the green-eyed tease.

"Dean," you moaned out lazily as he nuzzled his nose against your needy core. He finally pulled off your underwear and went in for the kill. His lips attached to your clit before you could even register what was happening. He sucked hard and you moaned loudly.

He licked a stripe down your folds before inserting his tongue into your waiting hole. "Oh, Dean," you cried out as he twisted his tongue inside you in ways that seemed magical. "So good," you mumbled quietly. He alternated between your clit and your folds and had you on the edge.

Dean settled on your clitoris and added a finger. So close. He had you loudly chanting his name as he added another finger and made his way up to 4, stretching and you were almost ready to burst. 

He sucked your clit into his mouth once again and his fingers went faster. 

Almost...

Almost...

You finally fell off the edge as an intense orgasm ripped through you. You screamed Dean's name again and again as he continued to eat you out. You saw white and your breath was labored. You groaned quietly as the intensity of cumming so hard wore off.

Dean climbed off the bed and hurriedly removed his remaining clothing. He surprised you that in his drunken broken state he still put on a condom. He returned to the bed, hoisted your legs up, and settled himself between your legs.

He thrust in slowly, lets you adjust to his large size, then sets a punishing but delicious pace. 

Dean was chasing his own release this time, not mindinng you too much but every so often bending down to kiss you or sucking fresh marks onto your neck. 

You clenched around him and he can tell you're getting close once again. Leaning down, he sucks one of your sensitive nipples into his mouth. 

"Dean I'm, I'm gonna-Ah," you came once again which lead him over the edge, screaming your name.

He pulled out his softening dick slowly, disposed of the condom, and laid by your side

 "I love you so much," you muttered as he wrapped an arm around you pulling your back into his chest. 

"I love you more," His Nuzzled his nose into your neck, breathed in your scent and smiled contently. Yes, he was going to have an awful hang over in the morning... but he atleast had you. The woman who could help mend his shattered heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I would really appreciate if you wrote ideas/suggestions for the things you'd like to see me write in the future. I'm thinking of doing a series of just requests from you guys. I'll make an attempt to read all of your requests and to write them as well. If you do decide to comment and make this request thing come to life and there are simaliar requests or you see someone already request something along the thing that you want but not quite exactly make sure you leave details.
> 
> Love you all dearly,  
> ~Alex


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up in the morning to a doorbell and groaned loudly. Putting on Sam's way over-sized shirt, you slowly walked to the door, not even bothering to fix your obvious sex hair. Appearently, you'd walked too slow and the doorbell rang once more followed by the familiar voice asking if you were home. "Fuck," you mumbled to yourself as you came to the realization it was the heart broken hunter here to try again. You were still tired, though and somehow it completely slipped your mind that you were wearing Sam's clothes and your hair happened to look like you'd just been fucked out of your wits.

Pulling the door open, you saw Dean. He looked like a lost puppy and suddenly the sweet/soft spot you still had for the green eyed hunter fluttered with sadness. "Y/n," Dean looked you over but continued talking,"I...though I'd try one..more-," Dean frowned. "Is that Sam's shirt?" Your stomach suddenly dropped. Fuck. "And your hair- oh my GOD!" Dean yelled. His face in that moment was the saddest...most horrified face you had ever seen. 

"You...And I just-But the you turn around and...WI-WITH SAM, NONETHELESS!?" Dean roared. With that, you heard footsteps. The moose had awaken. Fuck shit fuck. 

"Hey baby, what's all that noise-" Sam stopped cold. 

 _'Oh fuck, please **please**_ _don't fight,'_ you prayed silently.

"Oh, hes calling you  _baby_ now?" Dean scoffed. Dean was starting to piss you off, his self righteous ass barging in here.

Dean abruptly pushed past you to get to Sam. "What the hell, man?" Dean looked like he was ready to fight and you shut the door, not wanting any bugs in the house-even though that was obviously the least of your worries.

"You don't deserve her. Y/n is smart and beautiful and strong and just...completely amazing. How could you throw that all away?" Sam looked hurt that his brother would ever do something like that, he had always looked up to Dean, always had his back. 

"I was drunk, and she meant nothing. I told you Sam," Dean insisted, tears coming to his green eyes. "I...I just can't believe that you would do something like this to me, Sam." Then it came: Dean punched Sam in the face. 

"Shit," you whispered to yourself, tears welling up in your eyes. You just froze. As soon as Sam recovered from the blow he returned the hit. "Stop!" you cried out. They didn't, they just kept going. You ran out the door crying, not wanting to watch the two fight over you. They called after you but you ran into the woods. 

 

You felt awful, simply awful. You just wished this all had never happened. You loved Dean, given him your everything but towards the end you'd had some suspicions. Dean would get calls from girls, talk on the phone for two long about things other than hunts, going on random hunts that were clearly fake but you'd just thought he'd needed alone time. How long had his unfaithfulness been going on? You had to know, but you knew Dean wouldn't tell you the truth.

You called out for Castiel. If anyone knew, it'd be him. With a flutter of wings, he appeared. "Are you in distress, Y/n?" he asked, clearly concerned about you calling him half naked in the woods.

"No. It's the Winchesters, they're fighting over me," you answered, struggling against the tears that you so desperately wanted to stop flowing.

"Ah. What did you call me here for then? I have no experience in relationships of the romantic manor," Cas cocked his head in confusion.

"D-do you know if Dean ever...uhm...cheated on me?"your voice wavered nervously, you almost don't want to know the answer. Castiel sighed and looked down.

"Dean has been unfaithful time and time again. I thought he could change, especially with you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The tears came back, you felt betrayed. 

"I didn't want to see you hurt. You or Dean. I'm so sorry," Castiel looked down.

"Take me away..." you whispered.

"Where would you like to go?" 

"I don't care, somewhere nice. I need to clear my head," And just like that you were swept away and your feet were in the sand. A beach. A beautiful beach far far away from all the drama of the Winchesters.

You loved those boys but damn, they were too much. Maybe you couldn't be with either of them, maybe you should just pretend like their your brothers.

You could always leave them but you'd miss them too much and regret that for the rest of your life.

No, you weren't going to fuck this up, you were going to just tell them the truth. You were gonna be with Sam and if Dean couldn't accept that then oh fucking well. You were done fixing yourself for a man who clearly didn't give two fucks. It wasn't your fault the fucker couldn't keep his dick in his pants, or that you weren't enough for him. You deserved to be happy and Sam made you happy so Dean could go fuck himself.  

"Castiel?" You were swept away to the forest again  but right outside the safe house and you could hear yelling. You burst through the door and yelled, "Stop!" The boys looked at you and you looked at them. "Dean, Sam. Stop being  _dicks._ Dean, you made your decision. You did not have to get drunk and you did not have to try to take her home. l made my decision. I wanna be with Sam and frankly, its none of your business who I date or even sleep with. You have no control over me so you can shove that straight up your ass." 

Dean just stared at you blankly. "Y-you're right. I fucked up, that's on me. I-I'll go. I'm sorry Y/n/ I really do love you...but I'll go." Dean walked out the door.

 


End file.
